The invention relates in general to projectiles and in particular to projectiles that rapidly decelerate upon impact.
In the case of many munitions, it is desirable for the munition to deliver its payload, whether explosive or nonexplosive, upon impact. In these munitions, it is assumed that the point of impact is the desired target. Thus, it is undesirable that the munition continue its travel after impact with the target. Continued travel past the target makes the munition less effective. In the case of projectiles or penetrators, it is necessary to provide a means for slowing the projectile after impact.
Known methods of accomplishing this task usually involve a soft deformable metal nose, some sort of ring shaped flange, or a molybolt-style device that opens petals. All of these designs increase the presented area of the penetrator through deformation of their structure. The “soft” metal approach usually involves lead, which is very dense. Dense metals are difficult to slow down due to their increased kinetic energy and increased mass. Ring flanges are satisfactory until at least one point on the circumference of the flange fails, and then the entire ring fails catastrophically. The molybolt-style devices are effective until individual petals break off. As the petals break off, the braking action of the molybolt-style device is decreased.